Raven's Christmas
by Avamys Write
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Oneshot. To Raven, Christmas is not the jolly celebration people like us enjoy. It means something not so merry, not so happy... PS: It's still a "happily ever after" ending! Avamys Write


Raven's Christmas

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a oneshot told from Raven's perspective (obviously). Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Raven's POV (just to clarify)

I woke up to the chilling cold sending slight shivers through my body.

'Ughh…' I thought 'So clever of you, Raven, to forget to change your blankets.'

Pushing the thin covers to one side, I stood up and put on my blue cloak.

Then I turned to the window.

It was snowing outside; a terrible sight. There was white everywhere. 'That's going to take a lot of time to shovel.' I grimaced. 'That precious time could have been spent reading instead.'

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!"

No doubt the green pain.

"Friends, what is this 'Christmas Eve' you speak of?"

"Star, Christmas is a time of celebration and happiness. It is on the 24th of December. On that week, people hold parties to reunite and celebrate with their friends and family. It is a very happy, enjoyed time. Some religions, such as Christianity and Catholicism, believe that Christmas is the day their Messiah, a Saviour, was born."

"Oh, should we present the 'Messiah' with a birthday cake? He is a 'Saviour' as you say, and deserves to have a celebration on the day of his birth!"

Chuckles.

"He died a long time ago, Star."

"Then why is this day not a time of sadness?"

"Some religions believe that the Messiah, Jesus, died on the cross to save them from their sins. Therefore, they believe that they received salvation, ad so, Christmas is a time of celebration to them."

"What is a cr…"

"That's enough with the explainations, dude!"

"It's explanations, Beast Boy. E-X-P-L-A-N-A-T-I-O-N-S." I commented, walking into the room.

"It's Christmas! Lighten up!" he exclaimed.

"I don't see the point."

"Oh come on! You know what Christmas is! You know, the time when people give presents to each other, wait for Santa, eat turkey, sing carols, put up decorations, and all that stuff?"

"Santa Claus is made-up."

Beast Boy groaned in frustration.

"You get the idea!"

"No, I don't."

"Christmas is supposed to be a happy time! It's not when you're supposed to be strict and serious! It's…joyous and merry!"

"Wow, a six letter word. I'm impressed."

"Don't give him such a hard time, Raven." Cyborg said, walking in.

"You don't understand. None of you do."

Yes, no one understood what "Christmas" meant to me.

"Well, religious or not, Christmas is a happy time for everyone." Cyborg said, confused.

"Like I said, _nobody_ understands."

I poured myself a cup of hot herbal tea.

Everyone froze. I rarely used that tone ever. The only time I used it was when…

"Hehe." Beast Boy said, trying to light up the mood. "We defeated him. It's not like Trigon's ever coming back, right?"

I glared at him.

"Yes, he's dead. For now. One day he will rise again, and only Bator from the family of Taivas, who is dead, can kill him. It is prophesied that the day that the greatest of all evil will rise is the 24th of the last month."

Silence reigned over the room.

"I guess we'll have to, uh, cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Not helping, Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"Is there anything that we can do to prevent it?" Robin asked.

I shook my head.

"During the final battle of evil and good, the dead will rise again, and there will be a huge battle. At that time, only Bator will be able to kill Trigon. If he succeeds, the force powering all evil will be vulnerable, and the joined forces of good will be able to destroy it, once and for all."

"Bator from the family of Taivas?"

I sighed. That was a _very_ long story.

"The families of Taivas and Tiefe have been enemies since who-knows-when. The family of Taivas believed that they should be helpful, merry, merciful, and honourable, and should uphold justice. The family of Tiefe believed that the ends justified the means and that everyone should do whatever it took to gain whatever they wanted. Things started to clash and turn out really bad. This resulted in a war, which was, thankfully, was halted when the families had to join together to fight against an invading army of aliens. But the rivalry didn't end."

Silence again as everyone absorbed the news.

"Just remember, Raven," Robin said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "That we are your friends, and we will always be there for you."

"Yes! We are indeed your friends!" Starfire exclaimed. "Whatever evil befalls your world, we will always fight along you! We will always support you!"

"Your older brother's never gonna leave you on your own." Cyborg said, putting his hand onto my other shoulder.

Was it just me, or did I feel a flow of warmth sweep through the room?

"This is the true meaning of Christmas," Beast Boy whispered dreamily. "A loving family, a warm home, and friends to stand by you."

For the first time in years, I _smiled_.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Just to explain things, "Bator" means courageous and brave. "Taivas" means sky and heaven in Finnish. "Tiefe" means depths and deepness in German. Merry Christmas everyone! And don't forget, Christmas isn't all about presents!**


End file.
